twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Bradley Hale
Btd1000 01:45, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Btd1000 :Bradley Cullen is a vampire and the founder and leader of the Perisian coven. He is the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, he is also the mate of Liza Zeta, and adoptive farther of both Alex Cullen, and Lizzy Prince. DON'T EDIT THIS PAGE Early Life {| border="0" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="font-size: smaller; background: #fff; float: right; width: 250px; line-height: 1.5; border-collapse: collapse" |- style="font-size: larger; background: #9f2e3a; color: white" ! colspan="2"| Bradley Cullen |- ! colspan="2" style="font-weight: normal; background: #67010c; text-align: left"|'Biographical information' |- style="background: #7b0a16; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"|'Born' | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"| 2010 |- style="background: #7b0a16; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"|'turned' | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"| 2030 |- style="background: #7b0a16; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"|created by | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"|Carlisle Cullen |- ! colspan="2" style="font-weight: normal; background: #67010c; text-align: left"|'Physical description' |- style="background: #7b0a16; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"|'Species' | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"| Vampire |- style="background: #7b0a16; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"|'Gender' | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"| male |- style="background: #7b0a16; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"|'Hair color' | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"| Chocolate brown (short) |- style="background: #7b0a16; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"|'Eye color' | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"| Full brown (as human) Crimson (as a newborn) Golden (as vampire) Black (when thirsty) |- style="background: #7b0a16; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"|'Skin color' | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"| Pale |- ! colspan="2" style="font-weight: normal; background: #67010c; text-align: left"|'Family information' |- style="background: #7b0a16; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"|'Family members' | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"| Liza Zeta (Wife) Alex Cullen (adopted son) Lizzy Prince (adopted daughter) Carlisle Cullen (adoptive father) Esme Cullen (adoptive mother) Edward Cullen (adoptive brother) Bella Cullen (adoptive sister) Renesmee Cullen (adoptive niece) Jasper Hale (adoptive brother) Alice Cullen (adoptive sister) Rosalie Hale (adoptive sister) Emmet Cullen (adoptive brother) |- ! colspan="2" style="font-weight: normal; background: #67010c; text-align: left"|'Special characteristics' |- style="background: #7b0a16; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"|'Abilities' | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"| Basic Vampiric Powers;self control |- style="background: #7b0a16; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"|special abilities | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"|Invisibility |- ! colspan="2" style="font-weight: normal; background: #67010c; text-align: left"|'Affiliation' |- style="background: #7b0a16; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"|'Loyalty' | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: #d9d9d9 1px solid; border-bottom: #d9d9d9 1px solid"| *Parisian Coven Carlisle found him and raised him back to his health after finding the one - month old on his porch and was then adopted into the family. A few years later he was spotted by Jane earing a Cullen crest and kidnapped him. Jane took him to Carlisle and commanded that he be turned or killed. Carlisle injected Bradley with his venom, which he agreed to, fearing the alternative. After he became a vampire he tortured his farther to death and burned the remains in revenge. several months later he came across another newborn, Liza. He and Liza later married and moves to Paris, France where they created their own Perisian coven. They later found two more vampires Alex Cullen and Lizzy Prince and adopted them into their family. Appearance Bradley has short, wavy, chocolate brown hair. He also has pale skin and golden eyes. He is considerably skinny, despite being fairly muscular. He is around 5'11" and was 20 years old when turned. When Bradley was a human he had full brown eyes Personality Bradley is kind and sensitive, and always see's the bright side of a situation. He is also very loving, and as stated by Liza, "The model husband and father". Edward also says that if everyone was like him "There would be no wars". Powers and abilities Like all vampires he possesses superhuman ability's, such as super strength, speed, and beauty. Invisibility Bradley has the unique ability to turn invisible, allowing him to sneak up on anybody he wants, including his animal prey. Although this is only a mental illusion and can be blocked by Bella Cullens "shield". Etymology Bradley is the english word for 'meadow'. Comment from the unregistered contributer. The early life section on this page is perfectly fine, and it makes sense. Why would Carlisle take care of a human baby. Category:Appearance